Such charging data records are currently decoded by employing solutions based on software applications, which, for example, decode GSM network records separately from those of an associated GPRS network. Specifically, the application is developed manually starting from the record coding specifications, and each time there is a modification/new release of the GSM and/or GPRS systems and when new functions are added, parts of the software must be to some extent rewritten.
There is consequently a need to provide solutions that can decode both GSM and GPRS format records, and for solutions that take into account the frequent updating of the record format after the introduction of new GSM and GPRS network services/performances, as well as the possibility of easy extension of the application to new functions such as UMTS.